


Valentine's Day

by SirKai



Category: Original Work, schwarz - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKai/pseuds/SirKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Zacharias and his roommate address the day's date and the nature of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veitstanz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Veitstanz).



> This (very) short little thing features Veitstanz's wonderful OCs, Zacharias and Pfeifer! Characters and setting belong to her.  
> http://veitstanz.tumblr.com/  
> http://veitstanz.tumblr.com/ocs

There was thumping. Loud. Thundering. Thumping. Pfeifer stirred. His hand twitched, and slowly grasped at the flat wooden floorboard. He rubbed at the darkness under his eyes, and wrenched his eyelids open. The murky office blurred in and out of focus as a thin pair of legs paced past his face several times.

“Urrghh,” Pfeifer groaned. He sat up against the wall and wiped his dry red hair out of his face. “Quit walking so... loud... giving me a headache,” he mumbled.

The thin man didn’t respond. He marched past Pfeifer one more time on the way to his desk, now carrying a folder of neatly-organized papers, and settled into his chair.

Pfeifer turned towards the window and squinted at the bright light. “Good Christ... what day is it?”

“February 14th,” the doctor replied above the scratching of pen against paper, not even looking back at his house guest.

“Oh. Huh...” The ratcatcher’s voice trailed off, and he turned his attention towards the wall as he thought.

Zacharias’ writing was the only noise in the apartment. The scratching paused for a moment as he leaned back into his chair, and then resumed a moment later.

“Ain’t that Valentine’s Day?” Pfeifer asked.

“Excuse me?” This time, the doctor did at least glance over his shoulder at his company.

“The 14th... today’s Valentine’s Day right?”

“Yes...” Zacharias said lowly. His eyes drifted towards the floor for a few seconds before he shifted in his seat to resume writing. “Yes it is.”

Pfeifer nodded to himself, then laid back on the floor and stared into his eyelids.


End file.
